


this is your idea of making up for lost time?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Break Up, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark.the boy who set his heart ablaze from the moment they met.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	this is your idea of making up for lost time?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this slightly angsty, slightly fluffy, slightly sexual oneshot!
> 
> sexual content includes:  
> \- kissing  
> \- lots of touching  
> \- implied sex  
> \- references to the event post-sex
> 
> no archive warnings apply! angst is purely about missing each other, with a bit of a reference to personal development.
> 
> this work is purely fictional.

donghyuck pulls his car into the small lot, shifting the vehicle to park and turning the car off. the engine goes quiet and donghyuck drowns in the silence, pausing for a moment to gaze at the playground outside his window. the view isn't as appealing from inside his car, so he garners the guts to unbuckle his seatbelt and step out of the driver's seat.

when his feet hit the asphalt and the breeze tousles his hair to the left, he sighs. the cold grazes his nose and cheek, dusting them with memories. those memories come full force when he turns to see the small playground again, old and dirty, yet still colorful, as a children's playground should be. he lets the chill run up his spine as he shuts the car door and makes for the playground stairs, wood chips crunching underneath his sneakers.

the metal of the railings send a jolt of ice cold energy up his arm, urging a shiver out of him. he retracts his hand and bares the steps with his hands stuffed in his pockets. when he gets to the top step, he lowers himself onto the grated floor next to the chart of the alphabet. a faint memory slips through his hand and he softly smiles as he spells his first name.

he reverently chuckles at the thought of _time._ it had been so long since he thought so deeply about that time, about smiles and giggles and hours of company. he doesn't stop himself from swimming in the thoughts anymore, instead letting them plague his mind and smother the rusty wires with glue, piecing together old connections. he runs his hand along the board, connecting the four letters that threw his heart together and dried it out, slammed the clay onto the pottery wheel and sent the product flying as the wheel spun.

someone clears their throat nearby, tearing donghyuck out of his thoughts. donghyuck stops on k, letting his arm fall to his side as he turns his head to the sound.

_mark._

the boy who set his heart ablaze from the moment they met.

"you look cold," mark mentions. the wind has died down by now, and donghyuck feels like the other can hear his breath hitch at the familiar lilt in his voice. mark shakes his black hoodie off as he approaches donghyuck, slipping it around the younger's shoulders. donghyuck doesn't realize he's been shivering.

he takes in the changes in mark's appearance, arms slightly bigger and more toned due to intense college basketball conditioning, skin somehow clear as day (still) and features smaller than donghyuck remembers. he's grown into his face, lost a lot of the childhood in his visuals. his hair is no longer the stark black he remembers, bleached and dyed to a fading mix of silver and brown. it rests above his eyelids and sticks up in other random places, and donghyuck has to suppress the engrained urge to pat down the strands. familiar deep brown eyes meet his own, and he stays there for a second before turning away. he melts into the warm hoodie and sighs.

"thank you." mark hums and looks out at the muted sky, the color painting the world blue and grey. they bask in the fresh air and ignore the light tension simmering between their shoulders.

"how are you, donghyuck?" mark asks, leaning back on his hands. donghyuck sneaks a glance at the pale skin of his arms and nearly breaks apart at the sight of the black bracelet donning his wrist, silver charm barely visible under the desaturated tint the sky blankets of the world.

"i'm okay," he replies, looking back out to the horizon. he chuckles mostly to himself, continuing. "it took a lot of energy to try and rebuild myself. it feels a little bit like i'm running out of steam, but… you know me."

mark laughs beside him, and he thinks his heart is threatening to burst out of his side and run back to the sound. but he holds it still, arms wrapping around his own torso.

"never one to give up. that's you," mark jokes. he turns slightly to face the younger.

"you know, i've always admired that trait of yours." donghyuck swallows down his heart and wills himself to look mark in the eye again. he hates that he finds nothing but admiration, with a touch of dusted love and affection. he feels like he _wants_ to fall again.

"i get it from the best," he remarks, grinning at the older. mark laughs quietly again and keeps their gazes locked, seemingly unafraid of feeling again.

"aren't you scared, mark?" donghyuck voices. mark's grin turns to a sincere smile.

"honestly, i've never been more scared to fall for someone in my life." donghyuck feels his breath stop short and his heart skip far too many beats. something reminiscent of first love flashes in mark's eyes, and he wills his own tears away, far too nervous to handle the memories.

"i'm scared my heart will jump back out of me and land in your hands, like it did back then," he continues. donghyuck gulps down something he can't taste or feel, and lets his eyes travel down to mark's hand. he throws everything out of the window and reaches for the hand, taking it in his own, familiarizing himself with the rougher skin.

"i'm sorry i took your heart," donghyuck whispers against the subtle breeze, eyes focused on mark's fingers. he runs his own along them and swipes his thumb over the bracelet. _jeju._

mark turns his palm over in his gentle grasp and shifts his own weight back onto his butt, and he turns his body completely to face the younger. his other hand comes up and he gently plays with donghyuck's fingers, always being infatuated by the smooth digits.

"i think i would be okay with it if you took it again," he sighs. donghyuck looks at the boy with wide eyes, brimmed with tears. mark meets his gaze and pouts that same pout from so long ago.

"i didn't mean to make you sad, i'm sorry," he mumbles. he apologetically brings donghyuck's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it and letting it fall in donghyuck's lap again. "i'll stop doing that. i know we split for a good reason, and i won't attempt to get you back if you don't want that."

donghyuck has to blink a few times to clear his mind, but all thoughts remain out in the middle of nowhere when he shakes his head.

"no, keep… keep doing that, please, i…" donghyuck trails off, eyeing the black bracelet.

"i missed this, so much. even though we split from each other, for each others' sake, i'm going to be honest. i'm ready, if you are. i'm ready if you want to try this again, the proper way, no foolishness or stubbornness. clarity." donghyuck feels his heart race at his own words, and he looks up at the older. mark searches his stare, trying to find any ounce of doubt or uncertainty, but donghyuck knows there is none.

as much as he loved his alone time, he missed mark like hell and back, like months without the sun and nights of a clouded moon.

"i miss the way you play with my hands like you want to hold them forever," he utters, lying his pliant hand back in mark's shaking hold.

"i miss when we would hop on your couch, turn on a random movie, and melt into the cushions," he continues. he chuckles lightly, "and how you would kiss me senseless that same moment. wouldn't even watch the damn movie." mark breaks his calm façade to laugh.

"i miss those car rides with my parents after your basketball tournaments where i could lean into you like this," he speaks, resting his head in the crook of mark's neck. "and when you could kiss my forehead softly despite the weird look from my mom."

mark turns to place his chin on donghyuck's head as he continues.

"and i miss how you would say what's on your mind, unapologetically, because you were always such an honest person. i hate how i broke the trust with someone as beautifully made as you," he says, hands moving to grip at the red t-shirt on mark's torso.

"i hate that after all i did, i have the audacity miss you." mark takes donghyuck's tense hands in his, soothing them with a frosted touch. he takes his chin off of donghyuck and leans down to look the younger in the eye.

"i'm telling you now that i don't hate you for anything. i don't hate you for anything that happened in the past, i never did," mark explains, hoping to pierce through donghyuck's thoughts. the latter nods and doesn't argue further, mumbling his thankfulness. he shuts his eyes and wraps his arms around mark's torso as the older mirrors him, hands still on donghyuck's back as their chins find peace on each other's shoulders. mark can't help but give in to old habit as he plants featherweight kisses on the skin of donghyuck's neck. he pulls back slightly and slips his hands onto donghyuck's cheeks.

"can i?" he whispers, eyes flickering to donghyuck's lips. donghyuck smashes his wall of pride and nods to the older, letting his eyes flutter closed again. mark exhales warm against his lips, and the distance shortens with every passing tick of the clock. donghyuck can't stop the tear that rolls past his lids and paints his cheek a burning streak when their lips meet. it slips against the crevice where mark's palm meets donghyuck's cheek, yet neither of them bother to swipe it away. their lips slot against each other's slowly, kiss sprinkled with bites and tugs and licks of want that they forgot they held in them. over a year's worth of lingering thoughts burst to life as donghyuck slides his hands under mark's t-shirt, searing the skin there. mark gasps into his mouth and pulls away.

"not here, hyuck," mark utters. he tries to catch his breath as the wind picks up again, ruffling their hair.

"is anyone home?" donghyuck asks. his fingers dance on mark's sides and he feels the jolt of epiphany pump through his veins. mark stands and pulls the younger with him, the sweater nearly slipping off of donghyuck's shoulders. they make for mark's house down the street. mark fumbles with the unlocked door knob and they barely take a step in before donghyuck closes the door behind him, spins them around and kisses mark silly against the wood. the sweatshirt gets thrown to the floor atop pairs of slippers left behind by mark's vacationing family. they toe off their sneakers, soft cotton socks meeting the hardwood floor as mark pushes donghyuck back towards the basement door. they hardly make it down the flight of stairs without tripping over their feet as their lips chase each other again on the last step.

mark pulls donghyuck backwards until the fabric of the bed rubs against his joggers. donghyuck pushes him back against the mattress and reconnects their lips desperately, reaching for a distant memory. they detach and heave for oxygen.

"turned this into your room?" donghyuck asks between breaths. mark grins and confirms his suspicions. "thought so. this bed is familiar."

their lips crash again and mark finds it in him to flip them over. donghyuck crawls back towards the pillows and mark follows to dip to his neck, sucking on supple skin. his lips find donghyuck's jaw, nipping gently, then he's back to his lips. hands run over bunched up clothing, tugging at fabric.

"please," donghyuck exhales. "please, mark, can we make up for the time we lost?"

mark chuckles from above the younger.

"we haven't lost anything, baby."

they dive back in and only swim deeper from there.

—

with the summer breeze of the night comes the blinding sun of the morning.

a beam of sunrise streams in through the slim window on the basement wall, above the grass of mark's backyard. the air conditioner isn't on and donghyuck feels like he's melting when he opens his eyes tentatively.

mark's arm is thrown across donghyuck's chest carelessly, and donghyuck frowns at the sticky sweat donning his own skin from under his shirt. he gently peels mark's arm off of him and untangles their bare legs, grimacing at the dull pain in his lower back. it had been a while since he'd last done anything like that.

he steals mark's shirt from the previous night and drags himself to the basement bathroom, still familiar with the house's layout. he flicks the light on, leaving the door open, and rids himself of his sweaty shirt. he runs cold water from the faucet and does himself the favor of stealing a small towel and dousing it in the water, swiping it around his face and down his bare torso. after one last splash of water on his face and a few towel swipes, he chucks the material into the laundry basket along with his gross shirt and slips on the red tee.

he switches the light off and trudges back to sleeping mark, kneeling onto the bed and leaning down to leave a kiss on his temple.

"mark. hey. wake up," he encourages, lightly shaking the other. mark's lips twitch before he cracks an eye open and groans low from his bare chest. he pulls the thin blanket up to his chin, shutting his eyes again with furrowed brows.

"too tired," he rumbles. donghyuck sighs and tucks the blanket up around a seemingly unaffected-by-heat mark. he pushes mark's hair back from his face and thumbs gently at his ear.

"i'll cook breakfast. come up if you need anything," donghyuck declares, leaving mark with one last tug of his ear. he feels better when the creases leave mark's forehead, despite not getting a response other than a hum.

he makes his way to the kitchen and immediately regrets coming up alone. he doesn't exactly remember where they keep everything in the kitchen, but nevertheless, he tries his best. donghyuck spends at least ten minutes searching for everything until he's finally set to actually get to cooking— a simple pancake breakfast, reminiscent of their past getaway to vancouver.

he's halfway done with the bowl when he hears mark pad up the basement stairs and into the kitchen, bare feet plopping against the hardwood floor.

"smells delicious," mark compliments, sliding next to the cook. he moves the bowl of batter towards the wall as he leans against the counter and donghyuck scowls at him.

"quit touching my ingredients and put a shirt on, mark lee," he swats at the older, tending to a slightly burnt pancake. mark ignores his comment and gazes at the other as he slides the pancake onto the pile of finished products. he smiles and is quick to press a fleeting kiss on donghyuck's cheek before he moves to put some clothes on. donghyuck can't help but feel the corners of his lips turn up at the action. the sizzle of the pan brings him back to his senses.

the two of them eat breakfast together after mark helps bring everything to the big dining table, clad in a loose white shirt and a pair of red shorts. it's then that donghyuck remembers he isn't wearing pants under mark's tee. his cheeks match the red of the shirt he's clad in and mark throws him a questioning look as he tears at his pancake with his fork.

"we should probably talk about what we are now," donghyuck proposes as his plate clatters into the sink. they could wash them later.

mark hums in agreement as he brings his own plate over and takes a sip of water from his glass. he perches himself up on the counter and pats the spot next to him, waiting for donghyuck. the latter heaves himself next to mark and knocks his head against the cabinet. mark winces more than donghyuck himself does.

"what do you want to be right now, mark?" donghyuck questions once they get settled. his heels swing against the cabinets below them. mark leans back, resting his head against the cupboard, and he faces donghyuck after a moment of contemplation.

"i want to take you out on fancy dates and bring you on long road trips, wake up to you every weekend and eat your breakfast, take you grocery shopping and have old ladies tell us we make a cute couple. i want to call you my lover," he starts with a lamenting tone, "but i know that takes time. the only thing i ask of you right now is for some of your spare time. i want to take you out on dates— properly this time, and let you know how much you mean to me. i want to show you how much time i'd be willing to spend with you, and how long i'm willing to wait with you for the right time to do the bigger things." mark smiles gently at the younger, encouraging a response or as much as an acceptance of his feelings.

donghyuck swallows his spit as he traces the outlines of mark's soul with his eyes, exploring it. underneath the calm exterior is longing, want, and the slightest hint of pain from over a year of distance.

"mark," he exhales, taking the other's hand in his own. he settles his mind down to the bottom of the ocean before he speaks.

"i'd love that. dating, properly," he affirms. mark chuckles when donghyuck starts to turn beet red.

"in terms of sexual activity and physical stuff… personally, i'd love to, you know, have sex with you and kiss you whenever i want and whatnot…" he mumbles as if they weren't sleeping together the night prior. mark squeezes his hand and laughs again.

"those arrangements can be made. you live alone now, right?" mark inquires, hand coming undone from donghyuck's and resting on the latter's back. donghyuck nods and leans into the touch.

donghyuck clears his throat, embarrassed, "glad that's settled then, for now." mark rubs at the younger's sore back before hopping off the counter, turning to donghyuck.

"c'mon, let's spend some more time together before you go home."

donghyuck slides down from the countertop with the help of mark, hissing at the impact that shoots up his legs and into his back.

"shit, hyuck, i'm sorry about that," mark apologizes through worried teeth, rubbing at donghyuck's back again. the smaller shakes his head and takes a second to regain his balance with his forehead on mark's shoulder.

maybe a year of abstinence wasn't as great as donghyuck thought it would be.

donghyuck feels mark bend down and two hands cage the undersides of his thighs. he yelps when mark stands up, carrying the younger.

"to make up for it," he mumbles simply, walking them towards the living room couch. donghyuck scoffs at his antics, but still has it in him to wrap his arms around the older and breathe in his scent.

"you smell good," he utters when mark lays him down on the couch. the older puts his weight on the hands beside donghyuck's shoulders on the cushions.

"it's the post-sex afterglow," he jokes, grinning at the younger. donghyuck complains at the mention of their previous night, turning away to glare at the flatscreen across from him and subtly make space for mark to slip behind him, an opportunity that mark takes as he snickers.

"sorry, i won't mention it again." mark snakes an arm around donghyuck's waist, snuggling impossibly close to him, and the latter isn't opposed. he smiles to himself as he stares at the blank television.

"is this supposed to be us watching a movie, or nap time?" he laughs. mark chuckles from behind him, breath fanning against donghyuck's nape.

"i was thinking more nap time, but you can watch whatever you want," he reaches over and grabs the remote from the coffee table, landing a kiss on donghyuck's temple as he hands him the device. "knock yourself out."

donghyuck fiddles with buttons until the television turns on and the early morning news flashes before them. he turns the volume down until it's somewhere over a low murmur, then proceeds to drop the remote on the table and turn in mark's hold.

mark has a soft smile on his face even as his eyes remained closed. their legs tango and wrap around each other when donghyuck presses himself closer to mark, head tucked into his chest and forearms trapped between their torsos. mark pulls him even closer with the arm around his waist, trailing his hand instead to rest on donghyuck's hip, rubbing circles around the skin there.

for the first time in over a year, lee donghyuck can't help but think about spending the rest of his forever like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this. if not, here's an apology heart ♡.
> 
> it's been a while since i've sat down and just threw a work out there, but i bared quite a bit of my own heart in this one and figured it might hit some of you can relate to it. either way, i don't mind being a little bit vulnerable. i changed the plot, so no, none of this happened in real life. this work truly is fiction. please do not ask me about the why's or what's or when's of my real life!
> 
> thank you all so much for reading this. any kudos, bookmarks or comments are highly appreciated :)
> 
> love you all,  
> IridescentAesthete [he/him]


End file.
